Little Pink Plus Sign
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Written for a request story for the awesome Grimmsche! Norway takes a little test and it come up with plus signs, how does he react, or more importantly, how does Denmark react? MPREG! Don't like don't read, any flames will be given to Russia to warm him.


Title: Little Pink Plus Sign

Author: Memento Mori Pontifex Mortis

Warning:.. some odd sexually innuendos put in there for no real reason, YAOI, MPREG, Slight Fluff, OOCness... Human/Country's name used and switched at random (I don't know why)

Word Count: 1,540

Pairing: DenNor

Dedicated: To the wonderful** Grimmsche**, who's helping me with German! I hope you like this!

A/N: This is like an AU spin off of the normal Mpreg stories I'm writing. And I'm so new to this pairing it isn't funny... though I love writing new things. **THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL OR IS IN ANYWAY RELATED TO MY OTHER STORIES! I JUST LIKE WRITING MPREG~~!**

Anyway names that I use:

Norway = Eyolf Densen

Denmark = Ryker Køhler

Iceland = Eirikur Densen

Disclaimer:... I don't own Hetalia, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, the U.N because if I did, the world would've ended already. I do own though, my will to write and that is something you can't take from me... but don't sue, *shifts eyes to look for Lawyers* please don't.

**XOXOXO**

Eyolf was to say the least surprised because here he was staring at the little test with the little pink plus sign. He let out a sigh, this would not be easy to explain to Eirikur as the boy was still getting used to the idea of him and Denmark being together. Eyolf made a small smile before throwing out the test and leaving the comfort of the bathroom, as unexpected as this was, he was still happy.

"Eyolf!" The front door opened then slammed shut, "Where are you?"

"Kitchen." he deadpanned because inside he was actually... scared? The Nordic nation frowned, since when did he become scared?

"Ah-ha! Guess what?" Ryker yelled upon entering the kitchen.

"...Do I care?" He asked because he knew that sometimes the things that excited Denmark did not excite him.

But following with the norm, Denmark said, "Of course ya do!" The taller Nordic nation sat down on a chair before pulling Norway into his lap. "See I was getting that stuff you wanted from your place –"

"Where is that by the way?" Eyolf interrupted, as the stuff that he asked Ryker to get was actually very important.

"Huh? Oh in the car, anyway," Ryker continued, "I asked Ice if he wanted to come stay over and he told me he couldn't..."

".. So?" Norway said. Was there a point to this?

Ryker pouted, "He told me he couldn't because he had somewhere to be! Where would he go, he doesn't have friends unless he's dating!"

"I don't see what's the big deal, Eirikur was probably busy and didn't want to spend his time here." Eyolf attempted to pull out of his lover's grip but couldn't, " Now let go of me."

"Why? I like being close to you." Ryker placed a kiss on his neck before going on, "And I like it when you're close to me." A possessive but sweet kiss on his lips.

"I've gotta start dinner." said Eyolf, panting slightly as the kiss ended.

"I could just e -"

Eyolf glared softly, "Don't you dare finish that." he said.

"Fine." Denmark said and he slowly trailed his hands away from his lover's lithe body before letting go completely.

"Ryker.." Norway couldn't help but entertain a small playful smirk.

"And.. there's my smile." Ryker allowed Eyolf to get up and move to the stove.

"Are you going to bring in my stuff?" Eyolf asked after a minute.

"Nah.. you don't really need it right now, do ya?" After his quite lazy answer, Eyolf decided to just wait until he did really need it, and thus they fell into a comfortable silence.

"Oh, yeah." Ryker got up, "I'll be right back Norge, I gotta pee"

"I didn't need to know that."Eyolf said simply as Ryker left the room. The Norwegian was adding water to the pan he was stirring when the Dane walked back in, holding something in his hand.

…. Not just anything, it was the pregnancy test box.

"Oh..." he said as Denmark held it up questioningly.

"W-what's this?" Ryker asked looking at him.

Eyolf looked at him, "I think it would be obvious."

"Ar- are you?"

Eyolf bit his lip uncharacteristically and looked down before looking back up, "Yes." he answered simply.

Ryker ran up and lifted him into a hug. "We're having a baby! We're having a baby!" he cheered.

"Hmm, don't be so loud." Eyolf said as he was let go. Ryker looked sheepishly.

"Sorry, babe, but this is fantastic!" Eyolf had to smile back.

"I know it is."

Ryker leaned over and turned off the stove. "Hey what are you doing?" Eyolf asked.

"We've gotta celebrate!" Ryker took his hand and led him to the living room, "Whattya want to do first; go out or celebrate _alone._"

"Let's go out.. and we aren't having sex until I know it's safe." Ryker huffed.

"Wh-what?" he whined and Eyolf fixed him with a stare.

"Until the doctor confirms that having sex will not do anything to the fetus, you aren't allowed to touch me in that manner."

XOXOXOXO

Ryker had to wait until Monday afternoon for the Doctor appointment because the U.N. doctor couldn't get a flight until Monday morning. Doctor U.N. looked over his lover before telling him that he was a month in, and gave him a list of things to do and not to do. Ryker had waited patiently throughout the entire thing, soaking in some of the information but he had to ask about sex. Not because he just really wanted to have sex but when Norway was angry, sex was actually something that calmed him down, which meant that if sex was out he'd have to find something new to calm him fiery little lover down.

_'Maybe getting Eirikur to live here for the nine months will help with his anger..'_ he thought as Eyolf nodded to whatever The Doctor was saying.

"Hey, Doc?" The Doctor looked at him.

"Yes, Mr. Denmark?"

"It's Ryker, and is it safe to have sex?" he asked only to get shot a glare.

"There is certain positions that cannot be done during pregnancy, mostly ones that have the.. uh.. bottom on their stomach, but other than that there should be no problem. It's all in the pamphlet I've given you two." Doctor U.N answered, "Anything else?" The Doctor looked at the two of them before saying, "If you come across anything you want to know just call my Consul number."

The Doctor left before Norway huffed and said, "Sleep somewhere else."

"What? Why?" Ryker asked, surprised at the smaller nation.

"You don't just ask that." Eyolf stared at him with those soulless eyes before softening his look and Ryker kissed him.

"I'm sorry, you know me, I'm an ass." He said smiling.

"Yes, but you are my ass so shut up." Eyolf got up and moved to the kitchen, "We need to get new foods, some of this stuff is inedible."

"You didn't-"

"According to this list, I can't eat so much fish or other such products and I need more vitamins." Eyolf said. Ryker groaned loudly but nodded.

"Then can we tell people I knocked you up?" Eyolf looked at him before rolling his eyes.

"If you can say it in a less... blunt way, yes." Ryker backed him into the kitchen wall and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ryker." Eyolf said kissing him back.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: OMG that was not hard to write at all! I'm soooo surprised! How cool... funny enough, though it was written while listening to mostly break up songs and/or classics/etc... My only issue is I'm not sure how it is. I'm not used to this pairing at all, so I'm not sure how good it is. I hope you like it, Grimmsche! I began working on it not long after you told me you liked this pairing. So.. is it good, people? **

**It's kinda sexual and I didn't mean for it to be, it just came out that way. I don't know why... eh... it added to it's cuteness. **

…**.. I hope. Review and tell me how good it is, please and thank you.**


End file.
